Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an electrode assembly configured for use with an electrosurgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing an electrode assembly including a self-setting electrode configuration.
Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments configured to electrosurgically treat tissue are well known in the art. Typically, the electrosurgical instrument includes a housing, shaft, and an end effector including a pair of jaw members. One or more suitable electrosurgical energy sources may be utilized to provide electrosurgical energy to the jaw members of the end effector. Depending on the electrical configuration of the jaw members, one or both of the jaw members will include an electrode configuration that is configured to supply current thereto for electrosurgically treating, e.g., coagulate, seal, fulgurate, desiccate, etc., tissue.
In certain instances, such as, for example, during a tissue sealing procedure, a precise, well maintained gap between opposing electrodes is required to ensure proper vessel sealing and grasping functions. This gap, which is commonly referred to in the art as “jaw gap,” is a function of the individual components as well as the final device assembly process. Variation in these areas may lead to overall variation in “jaw gap” that may result in degradation of performance.